


The haunting sense

by SeanRenard



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Psychological Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanRenard/pseuds/SeanRenard
Summary: The only friends Sean had, are dead. Sebastien was killed two years ago, but Prince Viktor.And Meisner... died through Sean's hand.His brain starts to play weird games with him and there is a time, when he cannot apart reality from nightmares and his mind....





	1. The first appearance

**Author's Note:**

> This story plays after 06x03 Oh Captain my Captain

  
  
The rain was pouring down. The clouds were heavy and dark, the rain seemed to come down all day. It was no normal rain, there was something in it.. something... some suspense no one could tell. A lot of people stayed home today, only rushing through the rain, if necessary. After ten minutes the rain stopped for a bit. The air was strange. It looked like another storm would come, but there is always the silence before a storm.   
Former Major candidate Sean Renard stood at the window and looked out. His facial expression was between cold and upset. He had been betrayed once again. It was too much last week, when Burkhardt used the Zwilingsschwestern Fluch to be him. There was one point that made Renard thoughtful. The Grimm had woged like him. He was a Zauberbiest or at least half Zauberbiest. That was nothing good.   
Sean was thinking about the past events a little more, when a small hand touched his cold and bigger hand.  
  
'Daddy?' Diana looked at him with a sad smile.  
  
Sean winced together and looked at her daughter. He was directly thinking back to the chat he had in a rush with Adalind, when she betrayed him as well and again.   
he pulled himself together and looked at his daughter.  
'Yes, what is it?' He asked and looked concerning.  
  
'I want to visist mummy,' Diana said with her sweet voice.   
Her father nodded slowly  
  
'Yes fine, but don't come back to late, you understand?' Renard made himself very clear.   
  
Diana nodded back and went out of the living room. Not going exactly, but dancing out of the room. She seemed to be very happy to see her mother.   
  
Renard looked back outside and stood there for a while. His mind was empty and he wasn't thinking about anything. He had no idea how things would go on for him. Not after everything that happened.   
He heard a noise that came from the kitchen, but he didn't give it to much attention, because Diana was on her way outside.  
But then Diana went outside and Renard saw her outside the sidewalk, but the noise was still there. He turned around and wanted looked through the room. His weapon laid by the door.   
He walked towards the door, slowly and silently. But the noise was still there. He couldn't tell what that noise appeared to be. It was a strange noise, like dropping water but differently then from a water tap.   
He moved towards the kitchen and hold his breath, when he saw a shadow in rushing through the kitchen. Someone was there, someone came into the house, while Diana went out.   
He put one hand on his mouth to keep his breath down, but the other person stopped moving as well. Sean opened the kitchen door very slowly and rushed into it.   
Nothing. There was nothing. No person, no dropping water, nothing.   
Sean breathed in and before he had a chance to breath out, he heard laughter which came from the living room.  
  
'Come ON! Show yourself,' he shouted angrily, because someone was simply playing a trick on him and he knew that. Someone was there, but who? And why.  
He ran back into the living room and when he stood in the door he saw someone at the cupboard. The person stood there his back turned towards Renard.   
From the what Renard could see, the person was a bit smaller than himself, had longer and curly hair than him and was wearing a grey suit. Renard shook his head, he didn't want anyone else to appear in his mind like Meisner did, that was enough, but the person who stood by the cupboard was certainly someone else than Meisner.   
The person slowly turned around. Sean whined and his breath went erratic. He couldn't believe who he saw in front of him. His half brother Eric Renard turned around and smiled and then laughed heavily.  
  
'Come on bro... haven;t you missed me? No? Not a tiny little bit? I came here to help you. Didn't I once tell you, we need to establish a proper working relationship? hm?' Eric laughed louder.  
  
Sean moved backwards, until his back hit the wall, his hands grabbed the wall as well and his breath went faster. He didn't understand this, he didn't know, what was going on, he didn't know why that just happened.  
  
  
' What do you want?' Sean asked heavily breathing and looked at the other who moved towards his younger brother.   
Sean stood there frozen, unable to move back or forward. He knew his brother was dead, unless of course this was another trick and Eric was alive.  
  
'Do you really believe I am not here? I am here bro and we need to talk, cause you're alone. You've been left by all your friends. Oh Excuse me... your one friend.'   
  
Sean hesitated with a response, because he was unsure how to respond. How could Eric be able to know that Sebastien and Meisner were dead? Was Eric really standing here? Live? and in person? He couldn't figure that out any more.   
But he needed the truth.   
  
'What do you want?' Sean tried to be cool and asked him a question.   
  
'As I said, we must talk about the future.'  
  
In this very moment Eric snapped with his fingers and Sean was unable to move. He was like tied up against the wall. The wall was shaping and forming handcuffs, and leg irons.   
Sean's body tensed up and he only wanted to wake up.   
  
His brother approached him and once slapped him accross the face. The pain was real, it was not a ghost that hit him, it was a real hand that hit him accross the face.   


'I said! WAKE UP!'   
  
  
Renard found himself on the ground of his living room. His wrists and ankles hurt and he felt pain going through his body....  
  


 


	2. reaching for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean needs help. And he calls the one person he can always trust. And then something happens....But what is real?

He touched his wrists slowly and looked down his body. He had no idea what just happened to him. He forgot glanced at his watch. Thirty minutes were missing in his memory. 

'No. Not again.' He sighed and remembered the Jack the Ripper times. Those were hard times for him and he didn't want them to come back. But his lack of memory was no good sign at all. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, opened them again and walked towards the table and grabbed his phone.   
With shaking hands he dialled a number and sat down. 

'I need your help,' Sean started helpless and breathed abnormal. He still searched for the right words. 

'Sean, calm down and tell me exactly what happened. Where are you now?' The woman's voice asked with steady voice. 

'I am at home. And I cannot remember what happened. The last thirty minutes are just gone.' Sean replied and stood up. He could not sit still. He was to nervous and shocked that happened again.

'Can you go and asked the people in the spice shop?' Elisabeth asked carefully and didn't get a reaction at first.  
'Sean?' His mother asked carefully.

'No. I can't. We had some sort of a problem. I cannot trust them any more.' Sean answered quickly.   
He was very close to ask her to come over. He felt alone and lost. No one in Portland could help him. But his mother could.

'Do you want me to come over? It would need a few days, I am not in the area.' Elisabeth said and spoke the exact question her son wanted to ask.

Sean was delighted the she asked and answered with yes of course. He could need help and someone who could find out what was wrong with him. 

'Alright then. I will get my things packed and I will be there in a few days. Please Sean, be careful.'  
So she hang up.

He sat there for a while, not moving, not wanting to stand up or do anything. He got a call from the precinct, but he ignored it. This problem he had was to important and dangerous for him, so he couldn't answer the call.   
Like an hour later or so he heard something at the front door. He startled up and hesitated towards the front door. 

'Daddy. It's me,' Diana said and looked at her strange behaving father. She looked at him and walked into the house.   
Sean was not sure if he should be relieved that she was back or not. On the one hand he wanted to be alone, on the other he felt safe now. 

'What's wrong daddy?' Diana asked. 

'Nothing. I am fine It's just that I head some kind of headache.' Sean tried to give an explanation that made sense.   
Diana took his hand and looked him in the eyes.

'You're not telling the truth. You're lying.' Diana said and starred at her father. 

Renard had no idea what to say now. How to answer, not to worry his daughter but not lying either. It seemed to be a problem and a very difficult situation. But he needed an answer soon. Better quick, before she would start to ask questions.

'Sweety I had a rough day, that's all.' He said and looked at her, but Diana was not standing there any more. She disappeared. She was gone. Renard raised his left hand, which had hold the small hand of the child. There was blood on it. He stumbled backwards into someone. 

' I warned you didn't I? Didn't I warn you to be careful?' Sean was unable to speak, when he saw the person in front of him.   
It was his only friend. The friend he let behind.

'How…. Why..' He was not able to speak furthermore. His eyes widely open he was unable to say another word.

'You've lost it Sean. You've lost them all.' Sebastien walked through the room with a sad facial expression. He looked back to Sean and searched for more and better words. 

Sean was confused. Why was Sebastien here in this room and what happened with Diana, why was she gone again? To many questions without an answer. 

'What do you want? I know you are only existing in my head. You're dead, you cannot be here and I want to know why you are here. Because I don't understand the reason.'

'Ha, isn't the reason obvious? Ils ont besoin de l'aide.' Sebastien said and sat down. 

' I don't need help from someone who is dead. I don't need help from someone who cannot help me in this world. I am not dead and I can handle this alone!' Sean went angry and raised his voice a bit, before he grabbed the other man by the shirt and breathed heavily. He was so close to just punch him and so he did. He punched Sebastien's face and felt it. He didn't hit nothing. He hit a real face, like it was really there. He stopped and looked at the other. 

'Let me help you.' Sebastien groaned and hold his cheek. 

Sean realised that the other was really there and then suddenly hugged him. This hug came out of nowhere. It was real. It felt real at last.  
For this very moment.


End file.
